Invictus
by marymebetch
Summary: Jacey doesn't believe in love, but can Aidyn change that?
1. Trailer

**So...heres the other trailer I told you guys about in "Je t'aime". Read A/N at end. Hope ya likee(:**

_**Invictus**_: _Unconquerable; Latin._

Miley Cyrus: Jacey - Healer

Nick Jonas: Aidyn - Little fire

Taylor Swift: Jessie - God is gracious

Joe Jonas: Bobby - Bright fame

Selena Gomez: Emily - Rival, Emulating

David Henry: Justin - Righteous, Just, Fair

Demi Lovato: Katlyn - Pure

Kevin Jonas: Kelley - War, Strife, Bright-Headed

Vanessa Hudgens: Sophia - Wisdom

Cole Sprouse: Thomas - Twin

Dylan Sprouse: Thomason - Twin

Ashley Tisdale: Mary - Bitter

Debbie Ryan: Amanda - She who must be loved

**Jacey has seen one too many people get hurt from falling in love, and refuses to fall in love.**

_"Boys suck, Jacey, never get one." My sister told me, after her finacee left her at the alter._

_I felt pity for my sister, but already knew from mom's expiernces that I was going to be a free woman. "Don't worry, Mar, I'm not planning on it."_

**But, what lengths will her bestfriend go to too show that not all love hurts?**

_"Come on, Jace, look at Thomas and Amanda, they're perfectly happy together." He said to me, once again trying to convince me to give love a try._

_I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he couldn't drop it. "Yeah, I don't want to chance getting hurt."_

_He looked my in the eyes and picked up my chin. "I won't hurt you," he told me, right before he planted a lingering kiss on my lips._

**When feeling's fly, will Jacey remain**

**Invictus?**

**A/N: Okay guys, you should officially start leaving reviews for which story you want. Check out "Je t'aime" first though. **

**xoxo, Mary.**


	2. Chapter 1: I hate life

**Hey guys. So I know a bunch of you read my stories because I get emails about it, but you dont leave reviews:( and that makes me think my stories aren't very good. And, if they aren't, that's completely fine. I just need to know so I'm not wasting my time. But, if you do...I don't get why you can't leave reviews. It doesn't take long. I've done it. Even just a little, "hey Mary, keep up the good work!" or "sorry, Mary, your writing isn't very good." Just something! It doesn't have to be on every chapter of every story, just once in a while. And, thank you, heartvibe, for always commenting(: Your comments make me smile.**

**Anyway, obviously ****Invictus won, with a whooping total of one vote.**

******So...here it is.**

(The Wedding)

The wedding march started and Mary started down in all her white glory.

I knew what everyone was thinking, how could a girl like Mary get stuck with a guy like Todd?

The truth is, I don't know.

But, she seems to love him, so maybe it'll be okay.

By this point, she was at the alter, smiling at Todd like she was the one winning something.

As her maid-of-honor, I stood beside her. I tried to smile because..well..thats what I'm supposed to do, but I was having quite a hard time with it. Mary was throwing her life away for love. That four letter lie. But, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Mary, do you take Todd to be your loftly wedded husband? To love and to hold, through sickness and health?" The priest asked my beautiful sister.

She nodded her head and smiled at Todd like she was two-seconds away from winning a million dollars. "I do," she said, loud and clear.

Now, it was Todd's turn.

"Todd, do you take Mary to be your lofty wedded wife? To love and to hold, through sickness and health?" The priest asked my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Todd looked fidgety. He looked at Mary, then at the audience behind him. He opened his mouth, then looked at Mary again. He opened his mouth again, but all he got out was, "I-" and then he took off running down the aisle, the way Mary had come, except, he was running away from her.

I could feel my eyes widen and I heard shocked gasps erupt through the crowd. "Todd!" Mary called out, taking a step towards the aisle he had just sprinted down. The tears were evident in her eyes, and you could hear her struggle to catch her breath, her knees shook so violently I thought she was going to topple over, so I reached out and grabbed her hand, saying, "Um..everyone..please give us just a minute." Before pulling her towards the side door that led outside into a beautiful garden. You could hear the disgruntled gasps and sighs and "i-told-you-so's", but I ignored it and took Mary over to a bench, sitting her down, and holding onto her. She grasped me for dear life and said, "I hate life."

**So this was short, and sad, in my opinion. But, the next one should be longer.**

**Question's:**

**1. What couples do you want besides the obvious Niley?**

**2. Do you think I should bring Todd back with a bunch of drama?**

**3. How much would you like to kill Todd?**


	3. Chapter 3: I have an idea

**Enjoy...**

The next day Mary and I were sitting in our living room snuggled up on the couch watching The Wedding Planner. Every once in a while Mary would say something nasty about Todd, and I would be a good sister and confort her.

"Mar, why are you torturing yourself with this?" I asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and shoveled some more ice cream into her mouth.

**(After the Movie)**

Mary looked at me with tears running down her face and I wrapped my arms around her fragile frame.

"Boys suck, Jacey, never get one." My sister told me, after her finacee left her at the alter.

I felt pity for my sister, but already knew from mom's expiernces that I was going to be a free woman. "Don't worry, Mar, I'm not planning on it."

She queezed me tighter and said, "Good, cause I could never see my baby sister in this type of pain."

**(The Next Day, at School)**

"So he just left her? Standing there at the alter by herself, and didn't even apologize?" my bestfriend Aidyn asked again.

I nodded, stepping out of the way of some jocks fooling around in the middle of hall. "She's a wreck, I don't know what to do with her."

He scratched the back of his head and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I have an idea," he told me.

**Sorry its short guys. I'm really tired and I have a horrible migrain or whatever.**

**Question's**

**What do you think Aidyn's idea is?**

**In the end, do you want Todd and Mary to get back together?**

**Would you like Bessie(Jaylor), or Batlyn(Jemi)?**

**Do you want Niley to get together soon, or would you like to see there friendship for a little while?**


End file.
